


You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With

by TwerkingOnLenaLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCorp is always endgame, This doesn't end well for Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor/pseuds/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor
Summary: Mon-El comes home early to surprise Kara. Little did he know, the surprise was in him.





	You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With

**Author's Note:**

> Short, not so sweet and to the point. Check out my other stuff. Comment if you like it. I'll write more of these if you do.

Mon-El paced the apartment he had become too familiar with; one he felt comfortable calling his home away from home. The anger and embarrassment crept throughout his entire body as he felt compelled to punch a hole through something, but fought hard to control himself. He refused to look at Kara who sat patiently and anxiously on the loveseat gauging his every move with a bedspread shielding her nakedness.

"How long, Kara?" was all he could control his anger enough to ask. He ran his hand through his hair hoping to silence the images playing on a loop on his mind threatening to drive him mad. He had come home early to surprise Kara with potstickers and flowers, but he had never expected that the surprise would be on him.

"Not too long," Kara replied as she bit into her bottom lip nervously trying to draw out the inevitable answer she would soon have to divulge.

Mon-El stopped in his tracks and doubled over using his hand as emphasis that he wanted an exact time. “How...long?"

"Three months," Kara whispered, but to his alien ears, it was amplified to a scream.

Mon-El stood up straight and gave a sarcastic, humorless chuckle. "So the entire time we've been together?"

"Yes."

The door to their once shared bedroom opened with a soft creek and revealing a meek and hesitant Lena who was now fully clothed and curious.

"No, please, come join us, Lena. There's no secrets between us now. We can share this with you, I mean, I've been sharing Kara with you for the last three months, so what's a little conversation? Come. Sit. Kick your feet up. Take a load off." Mon-El spewed making Lena stare at him with wide eyes like a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar; which she actually had.

"Mon-El..." Lena started to speak as she walked out of the bedroom, but was quickly stopped by an irate Mon-El.

"No!" He pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "No! You don't get to talk!"

"Mon-El!" Kara groaned as she stood up and walked in front of him; shielding Lena from his view and anger. "It wasn't her fault."

"Are...are you being serious right now?" Mon-El's eyebrows knitted together in confusion; his eyes darting back and forth between Kara and Lena.

"I was the one who sought her out. I was the one who started the affair and I was the one who stepped out on our relationship. If anyone is at fault here, if anyone is to blame, it's me. Blame me, not her." Kara retorted drawing the focus back to her and hitting Mon-El with cold irrefutable facts.

"Mon-El," Lena attempted for a second time to interject and say her piece, but she was, yet again, stopped by a furious Mon-El who's anger had reached it's boiling point.

"I said you don't get to talk," Mon-El yelled as he jumped over Kara and getting into Lena's face.

Lena squared her shoulders and lifted her chin in defiance; raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow and squinting her eyes which only served the purpose to further incite Mon-El's anger. The smirk the billionaire impresario threw his way sent him over the edge.

Balling his fist and raising his hand in hostility, Mon-El swung at Lena, but before his hand could connect with the CEO, a force threw him off his feet sending him soaring several yards back and into the concrete wall on the other side of the room which cracked under the impact.

Kara stood directly in front of Lena defending her from the threat of an assault at the hands of the alien refugee she had once called her boyfriend. "What is wrong with you?”

Lena peered over Kara's shoulder and in a childish move completely unlike her normal cold and stoic demeanor, she stuck her tongue out at him; a final ‘fuck you’ in the face of this messy situation.

Mon-El got to his feet and started walking forward when Kara's once ocean blue eyes glowed bright red; a visible and assertive warning that attacking Lena would not end well for him.

"One more step and I will hurt you," Kara hissed through clenched teeth which stopped him dead in his tracks.

Never in a million light years would Mon-El had thought that Kara could be capable of doing the things she had. Like an injured dog desperate to get away to lick his wounds and nurse his bruised ego, he backed up slowly heading towards the door. "You two deserve each other." He threw a middle finger their way; something he picked up at the bar.

Effortlessly yanking the door off it's hinges and tossing it aside, he walked out of Kara's apartment and started for the stairs.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and rested her chin on her hand. "He didn't even let me apologize."

Kara turned around to face Lena and placed her forehead on her chest; Lena's heartbeat calming her down. "There's nothing you need to apologize for, babe. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Well, he did bring food. Would be a shame to let it go to waste." Lena said placing a small kiss on Kara's lips before moving towards the bag of Chinese food on the table. 

"You read my mind."


End file.
